L'encre sympatique, et autres esquisses
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil de vignettes et drabbles] 1. Sai n'était pas doué pour parler, mais il savait dessiner. / 2. Lee écoute toujours. / 3. Naruto râle, encore.
1. L'encre sympathique

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Note :** Ce court texte a été rédigé pour la 78ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème _Monologue_ en une heure. La longueur du texte n'est absolument pas représentatif de mon affection pour Sai et Sakura, surtout s'ils sont tous les deux, et je pense d'ailleurs m'être égarée à un moment vis-à-vis du thème. Le texte n'a pas été bêta-readé et je rush pour tout publier avant la limite donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qu'il peut y avoir.  
Le rating T est principalement là par inertie, parce qu'il m'arrive de dire des vilains mots sans m'en rendre compte.

x

* * *

 _Vignette #1 **  
**_. **  
L'encre sympathique**

* * *

.

Sai n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard. Principalement parce qu'il n'avait personne avec qui parler, et aussi parce qu'il s'était révélé très mauvais pour ce genre d'activités malgré tous les livres qu'il avait pu lire. Sakura lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas dans les livres qu'il apprendrait à se faire des amis. Elle avait probablement raison sur ce point, mais il s'était finalement rendu compte que si beaucoup de choses écrites étaient stupides parce que chaque être humain était différent, il avait étrangement réussi à en apprendre davantage sur la jeune ninja.

Sakura se sentait seule.

Malgré tous les amis qu'elle avait, malgré sa famille, Sakura se sentait terriblement seule.

Sakura avait besoin de parler. Il s'en était moqué de nombreuses fois, en particulier il l'avait surpris à parler toute seule, mais il avait compris que c'était sa façon à elle d'évacuer comme lui avait constamment besoin de dessiner pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas faire du bien à la jeune femme et il avait réalisé quelque chose en la voyant rompre en sanglots.

Sai n'aimait pas voir Sakura pleurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela faisait naître en lui un sentiment désagréable qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Alors, comme Sai était mauvais pour parler, il lui avait offert des dessins et il s'était contenté de les glisser dans sa boîte aux lettres. Ce n'était pas dans l'espoir de rester anonyme parce que Sakura était terriblement intelligente et qu'elle l'avait longtemps observé quand il dessinait. Elle avait forcément deviné du premier coup d'œil que cela venait de lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'avait pas non plus peur de sa réaction, Sakura se serait probablement senti obligée d'être aimable et de le remercier parce que Sakura était comme ça, même si elle le détestait, et il ne faisait pas ça pour qu'elle soit aimable avec lui et qu'elle le remercie.

Les mois avaient passé et ils n'en avaient jamais parler, alors Sai avait continué

Il ne savait pas si cela lui faisait plaisir, à elle ou à lui, ni même ce que cela leur apportait.

Mais peut-être que, quelque part, il espérait pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas toute seule et qu'elle était peut-être moche, mais elle était quand même son ami.

.

* * *

x

J'aurais voulu écrire des tartines sur le sujet, mais il semblerait que l'inspiration m'ait faite défaut et je me suis laissée laissée rattraper par le temps.  
J'espère néanmoins que ce texte vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Religion et la vie

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Note :** Ce qui était initialement une petite vignette sur Saï est maintenant devenu un recueil regroupant tous mes courts textes (généralement fruits des nuits du FoF quand le manga m'inspire) et mes drabbles (100 mots tout rond en une dizaine de minutes) tapotés avec Griseldis. Comme je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'original, les titres des textes seront tout simplement les thèmes qui auront été imposés. Les genres et les personnages seront donc tous variés.

 **Thème :** Religion et la vie  
 **Personnage(s) :** Lee

x

* * *

 _Drabble #1  
_. **  
Religion et la vie**

* * *

x

Pour Rock Lee, il n'y avait rien de plus sacré que les discours de Maître Gai. Tout ce que pouvait dire son maître était automatiquement classé dans dans la catégorie « paroles saintes » dont il en gardait précieusement la trace.

Au cours de ses missions, il avait vu et entendu toutes sortes de choses. Son équipe avait dû protéger un temple, un jour, et malgré les remarques acerbes de Neiji ou l'indifférence totale de Ten-Ten, Lee avait suivi les conseils de Gai et avait écouté. Il avait tendu l'oreille mais rien ne pouvait l'inspirer ou l'encourager comme le faisait Maître Gai.


	3. Quelqu'un qui t'irrite

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Note :** Ce qui était initialement une petite vignette sur Saï est maintenant devenu un recueil regroupant tous mes courts textes (généralement fruits des nuits du FoF quand le manga m'inspire) et mes drabbles (100 mots tout rond en une dizaine de minutes) tapotés avec Griseldis. Comme je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'original, les titres des textes seront tout simplement les thèmes qui auront été imposés. Les genres et les personnages seront donc tous variés.

 **Thème :** Quelqu'un qui t'irrite  
 **Personnage(s) :** Naruto

x

* * *

 _Drabble #2  
_. **  
Quelqu'un qui t'irrite**

* * *

x

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand il croisa le regard du Capitaine Yamato. D'accord, ils étaient censé débuter la filature d'un type mais c'était Saï qui s'était mis à déclarer que Naruto et son costume de clown allaient les faire repérer en moins de deux minutes. Est-ce qu'il lui avait parlé de sa tenue de gigolo, lui ? Non. Pour une fois, Naruto n'avait rien dit et il aurait peut-être dû. Comme ça Yamato lui fouterait les jetons pour de bonnes raisons. Ou du moins, il aurait au moins eu la satisfaction d'avoir fait chier Saï à défaut d'être frustré.


End file.
